The Alpha Conversion
by scribefox
Summary: Scott is starting to lose his Alpha power. Apparently it's a gift from the Nemeton tree but he really doesn't want it. Especially when there are so many with eyes on his position...and maybe even his mom...*cough cough* Peter.
1. Chapter 1

The Alpha Conversion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

SUMMARY: Scott is starting to lose his Alpha powers, apparently it's a gift from the nemeton tree, but he really doesn't think so, especially since there are so many with eyes on his position and maybe even his mom…*cough cough* Peter.

"Scott look out!" He heard his slightly obnoxious best friend scream. Scott quickly glanced over in said direction just in time to see the clawed hand of an angry werewolf gouge into his side. "Crap! That's gonna take a while to heal." He thought as he and his best friend were currently facing off an uber-pissed alpha. He felt the pain cause him to almost shift back, but he somehow maintained his form. "You ok Scott?" Stiles prodded, concern lacing his tone. "Yeah" He replied in a strained voice, "He barely grazed me." Scott could feel warm and thick blood trickle through his fingers as he tried a pitiful attempt to keep pressure on the wound. The Alpha looked at Scott with a growl and crouched down for a second attack. "Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to search for the Alpha without Derek!?" Stiles chastised in that whiny voice he sometimes gets. Scott was really beginning to wonder about that himself.

"This class is taking forever!" Scott thought as he tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the school day to end. He was daydreaming about his date that night with his girlfriend Kira when he felt his phone vibrate. Excited, he picked it up thinking it was Kira confirming their date plans, or maybe saying she would be an hour late…but no…it was Derek and another stupid mandatory meeting at his loft. Gosh Derek needed a life…one that didn't include ruining his own. "Sorry, can't tonight. Already have plans." He quickly texted back when the teacher turned away from him. Another buzz. "Not anymore you don't" was the snarky reply. Scott really wanted to kill Derek in that moment…. I mean, he could miss. What was the worst Derek would do to him anyway? He was an Alpha and Derek currently was a beta, for some reason that didn't seem to change the fact that Derek still could, and would, give him a thorough beat down, and he didn't need another one of those. The Alpha teen groaned and he felt his forehead hit the desk in frustration. Great, Kira will love another canceled date night, I mean it's not like the third cancelled date in a row or anything, and whose fault has it been each time? Oh yeah, douche-bag Derek with his douche-bag meetings in his douche-bag loft. Scott slammed his head into his desk again. "Do you have something to add Mccall?" his teacher frowned upon him disapprovingly. She was definitely not a fan of his since he seemed to miss every other class. "No, uh, I just fell asleep…sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She glared at him past her narrow-framed glasses, "Well, for those who actually want to graduate from high school…" She turned towards the chalk board once more. "Great! Now she hates me even more!" He sighed, adding another checkmark to his mental list of why he currently hated Derek. There was another buzz of his phone and he internally screamed as he angrily grabbed his phone, "I swear Derek!" He quickly calmed down after he saw his mother's name, "Hey hon, I'm going out on a date tonight so I'm going to leave some money out for you for dinner." Scott sighed and shot his mom a quiz message stating, "Cool." It wasn't like he was going to be able to buy supper tonight, Derek's meetings were always so long…and annoying….and pointless….and not a hot date with his hot girlfriend. For the third time he let his head hit his desk. "Scott! Get out if you're going to sleep!" His teacher screeched.

As soon as the bell rang Scott ran like a bat out of hell. "Stiles!" he shouted, trying to get the attention of the hyper active spaz who was currently at his locker, not so subtly staring at Lydia. "Can you give me a lift to Derek's" Stiles scrunched his nose, "You mean the guy who is constantly making death threats at me?" "He makes death threats at everyone….and yeah." Scott heard his phone buzz, "I know schools out. Get over here." another courteous text from everyone's favorite werewolf…said no one ever. "Scott." "Scott!" The teen wolf looked up to his friend who had a tight grip on his shoulder. "What!?" Scott bit out. Stiles rolled his eyes, "Dude, you're wolfin out! I don't think you want the student population know about your canine alter ego!" Scott shrugged Stiles off but nodded apologetically. He took a deep breath in and felt his claws and fangs retract. "So, I'm taking it that Derek wants you over there pronto?" The wannnabe detective inquired. Scott released a big sigh, "Yeah." Stiles tilted his head, "What about your hot date with Kira?" "Doesn't seem to matter." He begrudged. "Dude, that sucks!" Scott released another sigh, "Tell me about it."

The meeting at Derek's loft was about as much fun as anyone could really imagine, which was not at all, if that really confused anyone. Apparently there was an Alpha werewolf roaming around that was attacking other werewolves. Who knows why, probably to get his kicks off. Derek strictly forbade any werewolf…namely Scott, as if Peter would listen to rules, from wandering on their own, until they tracked the Alpha down and either chased it away or killed it. Peter let everyone know which option he preferred, and no one cared. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to leave out the door. Derek's head shot up at the sudden movement, "I thought I just said that no one was to move on their own." It wasn't really a question. Peter rolled his eyes once more, "As much as I appreciate how much you worry about me, I have a date tonight, one even an angry rampaging Alpha won't stop me from." And with that he sauntered out in a way only Peter Hale could do and not look ridiculous. Derek threw up his hands with an exasperated expression. "Soooo," Scott let out carefully as he saw Derek's eyebrow raise inquiringly, does this mean I can go on my date now?" Derek's face instantly took on the expression that held a dangerous warning. "Ok, and with that I think we should head on home! Where it's safe, and angry alpha werewolf who wants to kill us free!" Stiles said as he ushered a protesting Scott towards the door.

Stiles kept doing this annoying tapping thing on the steering wheel. He obviously had something bugging him, and he was dying to ask. "So…" He quickly glanced over to Scott, "I take it we're not going to back to your house…where you will be safe, and I'm not going to my house, where more importantly, I'll be safe." Scott didn't even glance in Stiles direction, "No." a short pause before it was broken by a shuddering breath, "Oh, god….please tell me we're not.." "We're going to track down the Alpha." Scott interrupted. "Oh good. That's great! Let's go find the thing that wants to brutally maim us, and then kill us, great idea Scott! You got any more ideas to get us killed!?" the hyperactive spaz snipped out sarcastically. "If we don't find the thing, Derek is going to be interrupting all of my dates before I even have them! Do you know what that will mean for me Stiles!? No girlfriend!" "Fine!" Stiles relented. Another pause, "So…." Scott's thin thread of patience snapped,"Oh my god! What Stiles!?" "I was just thinking…" His best friend led on, "Your mom has a date tonight…" Scott raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?" Stiles quick looked at the teen Alpha before he turned his attention back to the road. "Didn't Peter say he had a date tonight?" another pause….a long dreaded pause before Scott broke it, "Oh god…no way!?" Scott looked almost pleadingly at his best friend, "I mean, my mom hates him! He did try to kill me, and he's evil!" Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying, are you sure you wouldn't rather be looking up on the well-being of your mom than going on a suicidal endeavor?" Stiles stated almost hopefully. Looking at Scott you could see that he was actually contemplating heading on home to check on his mother, before he finally shook his head, "No, we're going to search for the Alpha! There's no way my mom would go out with Peter." And with that he crossed his arms like a stubborn child. "Great! I was hoping you would say that." Stiles muttered under his breath, peeved that Scott didn't take the bait.

It was extremely dark out so it was no wonder when Stiles' big toe made an acquaintance with a rather large and hard rock and let forth some colorful language. "Quiet!" Scott scolded, "You're going to give away our location." Stiles glared, "Not all of us have night vision like you Scott!" He hissed back through gritted teeth. He was out in the middle of nowhere with an angry furry killer on the loose, not to mention it was freezing, all for that ungrateful werewolf a** "Stiles!" Scott whispered harshly. Crap! Could he read minds now?! Is that like a new Alpha power? "Get back! I think I smelled something!" Well, thank god he couldn't read minds, but what his werewolf friend said unsettled him. "What do you smell?" Scott paused before replying. "Blood." He said as he slowly turned to face Stiles. Stiles sucked in a breath, "Blood, that's always good, and…oh god we're going to die!" "Shush!" the werewolf teen put a finger to his lips as he crept towards the smell. "Oh yeah, let's just head towards the smell of blood. This is definitely how I wanted to spend my Friday." Stiles kept muttering as he tagged along.

"Wait!" Scott whispered, barring an arm across Stiles' chest. Ok, now even Stiles could smell the blood. It was an overpowering sickly sweet scent that permeated the frigid air. All of a sudden Stiles felt nauseous just thinking about where that smell was coming from. Scott scanned the area and a dark pit settled in his stomach. "Oh, no no no, I know that look Scott! What's wrong?!" he asked in a panicked tone. "I don't see the Alpha anywhere." Scott answered in a nervous voice. "That's a good thing, right? Maybe he went back home to his little werewolf den. I don't know, maybe his werewolf wife was lonely and called him?" Stiles was prattling now. Scott did that slow turn towards him that he hated, mostly because it meant that things were about to hit the fan. "I don't think so Stiles." "And why not!?" He bit out. "Because," Scott explained in a hitched voice, "I can hear his heart beat." Stiles barely had enough time to let out another curse before a hulking form lept out from behind the foliage with a roar that would have intimidated both Derek and Peter, even if neither would ever admit it.

Now back to where we were with a bleeding to death Scott and a whimpering scared out of his mind, mentally cursing his idiotic werewolf friend, Stiles. Doing the best he could to ignore the gaping wound in his side, Scott spread his arms and legs wide in a predatory stance, ready to intercept the enemy Alpha. This seemed to only infuriate his opponent more as he opened his mouth in another deep rumbling roar, saliva dripping down elongated fangs. Scott growled back, his eyes bright red and fangs and claws at the ready. Just as the hulking creature was about to pounce for a second time both Alpha's heads turned to the sound of Stiles yelping and the sound of his body crashing to the forest floor. As Stiles luck, or lack thereof, had it, he had tripped over the mutilated corpse that Scott had been smelling earlier. Stiles could feel the sickening stickiness of coagulating blood coating his hands as he landed in the rampaging Alpha's "leftovers". "Ah, sick!" he griped. "Stiles! Look out!" Almost as soon as he heard his name he felt a crushing force slam into him, throwing him into a tree a knocking the air out of him with a whoosh! Barely conscious he timidly glanced up, afraid he would see the rampaging Alpha towering over him ready to strike for the kill. Instead he saw something far worse.

Scott was standing protectively in front of him, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that there was a large clawed hand protruding from Scott's back, a syrupy dark liquid dripping from it which Stiles queasily recognized as blood, Scott's blood. "S-Scott…are you ok?" Obviously, he wasn't! He needed a doctor, or a vet, or a miracle, or a-. Scott let a grunt escape his nose which brought Stiles out of his thoughts and back to his friend. With a closer look, he could see that Scott had his powerful jaws wrapped menacingly around the larger werewolf's throat, constricting it. The rampaging Alpha growled weakly before ripping his arm out of Scott, and Scott's fangs from around his throat, the force flinging the smaller werewolf into a tree nearby the one Stiles hit earlier. "Scott!" Stiles yelled, terrified for his best friend. Werewolf or not, things were bad. Things were really really bad. Apparently, Scott wounded the elder Alpha bad enough that he decided to turn and run the other way, hopefully away for good.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as he ran to his friend's crumpled form, carefully turning him over to investigate the extent of the damage sustained via pissed of angry hulk like alpha werewolf. As soon as he turned Scott over, a pair of sharp fangs followed by a weak yet angry growl made their way towards his throat, and he jumped back just in time to avoid getting bitten. He dropped Scott back on the ground in shock. Scott was no longer looking at Stiles as a friend, but as a possible enemy. His eyes glowed red with a feral flame flickering with nervous but viscous fright. His teeth bared in a warning. "S-Scott? Hey, man, it's me. Remember? Your best friend in the world?" he asked softly as if coaxing a scared child. He just got a low growl in reply. "Come on man, you remember me." He kept his hands up and started slowly approaching when all of a sudden Scott pounced at him with claws extended. "Woah!" Stiles yelled and jumped out of the way as the wounded, yet angry, werewolf rushed past him and into the darkened and weary woods, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Stiles slowly stood back up and started to process what happened, and what he had to do. "Oh, my god…Derek is going to kill us…". He whined as he pulled out his cell to call for very delayed and much needed help. He just hoped with all his heart that it wasn't too late.

Scott couldn't remember much, just intense pain flaring up around his middle and through his back. He remembered stumbling around in the dark not really knowing where he was or what he was doing before he tripped over a large stump, knocking him to the ground. He would have yelled out in pain, but he had no energy left for that, He just laid there, panting. Scott felt overwhelmingly hot, yet chilled to the bone at the same time…he had a fever, and from the feel of it, a very high one. Great! Just what he needed. He let out one last pitiful roar before passing out.

Derek was working out when he got the late-night phone call from Stiles of all people. He was kind of expecting a call from Scott saying that he was a big Alpha werewolf who could take care of himself and should be allowed to go on dates whenever he felt like it. Well, how about he try telling Derek that when he hasn't bailed him out for the one thousandth time. "What?" Derek answered the phone tersely. There was a hesitant pause at the other end. "What!?" He asked again more harshly. "Hey Derek…. you know that thing you told us not to do?" Stiles waited for Derek's "Yeah?" his tone carrying an angry warning. "Well we kind of did it…. actually Scott is really hurt aaand running around somewhere in the middle of the woods while bleeding to death….you're not mad right?" Stiles heard a loud swear word…. the sound of a concrete wall smashing from an angry Derek fist, and his voice doing a really awful job at concealing his rage, "Stiles?" "Yeah?" The teen squeaked. "Where are you?" He quickly rattled off instructions on where He and Scott Were and how to get there. "Alright, I will be there in 15 minutes…and Stiles?" "Yeah?" he answered. "You know that you're both dead right?" "Yep, I kinda figured that." He already knew that if Scott made it out alive, Derek would just beat them both to death after. Now Derek just had to make a quick phone call of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha Conversion Chapter 2

Scott wasn't gonna lie. He definitely had better days…much better days than this. "Ugh!" He groaned. Where was Stiles anyway? And where was he? Scott looked around but all he saw was a bunch of white. It was as if someone placed him in a large white box. "Scott." A feminine voice softly whispered. His ears piqued. "Scott." He heard again. He whipped his head around, but no one was there. "Maybe I'm hallucinating, or dead." He thought to himself. "I bet Kira would be real impressed with that. Great, dead before I take her out on a proper date!" "Scott!" It said more urgently. He glanced around again but still saw nothing. "Ok…I definitely heard that…" He closed his brown eyes and focused on his hearing, hoping to catch a heartbeat, but still heard nothing. "You won't be able to find me." The voice confirmed for him. His eyes shot open, anger concealing his fright, "And why not!? Did you bring me here? What do you want from me!? Who are you!?" Cursing mentally when he heard his voice tremble slightly. "Calm down" the voice soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you Scott." "How do you know my name?" He shot back, head whipping around, trying to catch a glimpse of the invisible figure. His voice echoing off the ivory walls. "I know a lot about you Scott." It whispered, almost sweetly, like an old friend. His eyebrows furrowed nervously, "Like what? Do you know what attacked me?" "Yes." It answered. After a long pause, he huffed out a sigh. Apparently, whatever was addressing him needed him to spell out each question. "Ok, what?" The voice chuckled as if it found what Scott had said amusing. "Not what, but who."

Stiles was pacing around like a caged animal when finally Derek pulled up in his expensive car. Although Derek climbed out of his ride in a way that stated he was less than pleased, Stiles had never been so happy to see the guy… who he was still slightly frightened of, well, that is until he saw who he brought with him. "Really Derek!? You brought him with you!?" Stiles pointed roughly at Peter, "Scott is bleeding to death and missing, and you thought a homicidal maniac would be helpful?!" "Look," Peter snapped back, "I'm about as happy to be here as much as you are to have me here. I was in the middle of a wonderful date with a gorgeous woman, when my nephew called me, and if you want to keep that finger you will remove it from my face." He then flashed his large, and rather sharp, teeth in warning. Stiles' hand quickly darted from prior location, to the safety of his pockets. "Now," Peter breathed out, as if he had some boring chore to do rather than search for a dying teen, "Let us go and collect our rebellious wolf.". Derek huffed in annoyance and veered his nose in the air to catch a scent.

"So, who is it that tried just now to rip my guts out?" Scott asked. As he said it, he gripped his stomach, surprised to find that there was no wound. "Did you heal me?". "No" The voice stated, "You are dying Scott. This room doesn't actually exist in your world." Well that was slightly unnerving. "Shouldn't I be healing?" Scott felt his heartrate pick up in panic. "Not necessarily, the wolf that you were just fighting with had laced his claws in-""Wolfbane." Scott finished. He could almost sense the invisible figure nod their head in agreement. "Then that stray alpha really is after other werewolves." He paused in contemplation, "Why? why is he hellbent on killing us? What did we do to him?" "Not you, but your kind." She, at least it sounded like a she, explained. Scott tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Our kind? You mean werewolves? But he IS a werewolf!" Once again, the lithe voice chuckled, as if what Scott said was somehow amusing. "Not always he wasn't. He once was human as you were. The only difference between you and he was that he used to be a hunter." Scott's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he remained silent to let her finish, "A very good one at that. A long time ago, an Alpha bit him, thinking that having the hunter would greatly strengthen his pack. Little did he know that the beta he turned would later kill him for his power, and then go on to kill the rest of the pack. After that he resumed his former hunter responsibilities, and that's to kill all things supernatural." "Well, crap!" Scott exclaimed in surprise and frustration. This is just what he needed right now.

While Derek had his nose in the air, trying to catch a scent, Peter thought that it would be a great time to make casual conversation with a panicky Stiles. As if Scott's life didn't depend on them finding him, and fast. "So, who came up with the brilliant idea to hunt for a murderous monster in the middle of the night, with no backup?" Sarcasm annunciated with each word. Stiles just glared at him, "A murderous monster….you mean like yourself?" Peter shot him an equally sarcastic smile, "Reformed murderous monster, if you would please. And let's face it, we're all works in progress." Stiles would have added something else, like how nice it would be for Peter to be lit on fire for a third time, but he ended up running into Derek's, rather solid, back. Fearing for his life he immediately started rambling apologies "Dude, I am so sorry! I didn't mean-" "Shush!" Derek cut him off, then turned to his Uncle who had a similar look of dread on his face. "You smell that, don't you?" Derek spoke, his jaw tense. Peter looked around and nodded his head slowly, there were at the clearing where Stiles and Scott first saw the rampaging Alpha, "Yeah, I smell it alright…this is not good." Now Stiles was really panicking. Was the Alpha still there waiting for another chance to attack? "What!? Is the Alpha still here!?" "No, he's long gone… but I smell blood." Derek explained. Stiles gave them a "Well, duh!" expression. "Well there is a mutilated corpse right over there" He paused recalling the terrible memory which would need years of future therapy to get over, "Which I fell on by the way!" He complained, showing off his hands covered in, now dried, blood. Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust….as if the somewhat evil werewolf's hands hadn't been covered in worse things.

"No, you idiot!" Derek admonished. "It's Scott's blood….and its way too much blood for him to be ok." If Stiles didn't know better, he would say that Derek actually sounded worried. "Well, then let's stop wasting our time here and let's go find him!" Stiles prompted urgently. He was worried before, but now he was downright terrified. He assumed Scott would be ok. I mean, Scott was a strong Alpha. He was always ok….and hopefully he would be ok this time as well, but he couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something was about to go dreadfully wrong. Derek nodded his head and gave one last sniff in the air, "This way." He said and took on the lead, this time moving at a faster pace. Even Peter, who never seemed to care about anyone else, transitioned into a much more serious front. They could all sense that they didn't have much time left. They needed to find Scott, now.

"So now what!?" Scott exclaimed in worry and frustration, "According to you I'm going to die, the psychotic werewolf is still out there, and my friends are the targets!" The voice paused, "Only your supernatural friends are in any real danger." Scott growled, "Get me out of here!" She sighed, as if she were simply dealing with a naughty child. "I can't as you aren't actually here. This is a place in your subconscious, and not a place of my own design. I actually came in here to meet with you." Scott looked down with a heavy heart. "Then what can I do?" His voice cracking with emotion. ".…I may not be able to directly help you…but I can give you a gift that will allow you to heal yourself. Then you can go on to save your friends" The voice almost too sweetly coaxed. Scott's ears perked up eagerly, "Really!? Then do it!" "But it's going to cost you…" He could practically here the smirk in the soft voice. A dark pit settled in his stomach and he hesitantly asked, "What is the price?" He could feel the smirk widen, if that's even possible, "It's a secret!" The voice went from kind and soothing to childish and cruel. "Then not a chance in hell!" Scott shouted back, all of a sudden, overwhelmed with fury at being tricked. He could feel his canines and claws extend, ready to tear into an enemy's flesh. The voice giggled, "Then you will die here, and then, your friends shall die as well." The voice paused before resuming its sweet and soothing tone, "I will not make this offer again. Will you live, or die? The choice belongs to you, little wolf" She added almost affectionately. Scott forlornly sank to his knees, reverting back to human form. He knew he didn't have a choice in this. Whatever the consequence, if it were to save his friends, he would take it. The voice seemed to know this little fact as well. "Y-yes." He cried out in a broken voice. "Very well." A beautiful elf like creature with brown green skin appeared before the teen Alpha's eyes. She was tall and slim with a curvy figure that her small green and leafy dress clung too. She swept her dark green hair out of her eyes and she knelt down to Scott's level to meet his own brown ones. She gently extended an elegant hand towards Scott's face to force him to meet her gaze. He almost gasped at her ethereal beauty. Her skin was shade of green and brown, Her features sharp and elfish, but what struck him the most was her startling deep amethyst eyes. "I will save you little wolf…and even though it will cost you something, think of it as a gift, as it will cost me something as well." She leaned forward and added, as if it were and afterthought, a slight smile on her lips, "Also, you may want to be careful of who you bite or let bite you." As Scott was about to ask her what she meant she grasped the hair at the back of his head and pressed her full lips against his own, forcing his mouth open. He could taste a liquid that resembled blood slid down his throat and he was forced to swallow.


	3. Chapter 3 What the hell!

Chapter 3

Stiles was about to complain that they should have found Scott by now when both Derek and Peter took off running and left him in the dust. "What…the…hell! No don't worry guys! It's not like I'm human or anything! It's not like I don't have super sense of smell that I can find Scott with!" He shouted after them angrily, arms up in exasperation. "…..Guys…..seriously.." He whined putting his arms back down. He scratched the back of his head in frustration before taking off after them, hoping to catch up, and hoping Derek was right when he said that the stray Alpha was long gone.

Derek felt a mixture of relief and horror when he and his uncle came upon Scott's crumpled form, lying right next to the Nemeton tree. "Well, are you going to help him or just stare at him?" His uncle questioned casually, as if the wounded Alpha had nothing to do with him. Derek glared at him with a clenched jaw, "I can always slit your throat again." He added tersely before padding over to Scott's side. Peter just rolled his eyes before trotting up next to him.

"Be careful!" Peter scolded as Derek gently turned Scott onto his back so he could examine the extent of the injuries. Derek looked up surprised at his uncle's outburst. It's not like his uncle to suddenly grow a heart. "I thought you didn't care about….well, anyone really." "I don't. However, a very beautiful woman, whom I am currently pursuing, would be rather put out if something happened to this thorn in my side." Peter said as he squatted down on the other side of Scott, avoiding eye contact with his now evermore curious nephew. He tilted his head and gave a disbelieving smile, "No way! Her!? She hates you!" Peter slowly allowed his steel blue eyes to drift over to Derek. His face unamused, "Well, not anymore, and I rather keep it that way." A pitiful whimper interrupted their short conversation, and immediately their attention returned to the injured teen.

Derek grabbed the hem of Scott's bloodied long sleeve shirt and gently pulled it up to reveal the mess his stomach was in. Derek's eyes widened at the site of Scott's chest weakly making attempts to rise and fall for air. "Yeah, he's dead, or soon will be." His uncle so eloquently put. "Shut up!" Derek growled flashing fangs. Peter considered Derek's angry eyes, "I'm being serious Derek, Scott is going to die. There is no way that he will survive this! I'm just being practical here." A snarl escaped Derek's lips and he roughly grabbed the front of his Uncle's revealing V-neck, pulling him close till their noses were almost touching. "Let's get this straight" Derek growled out in a low and dangerous tone, "If Scott McCall dies, I am going to rip your throat wide open once again. This time it's not just an idle threat!" Peter angrily ripped his nephew's grip from his shirt and snarled back, "What do you want me to do about it!? I'm not the one who did this to him! Besides, I'm the one who has more to lose if he dies! Do you honestly think Melissa will trust me again if something happens to him!? YOU should have kept a better eye on him! I mean it's Scott. Did you honestly think he would just obediently sit around at home waiting for instructions!?" In the middle of his rant Derek started tapping Peter on the shoulder to gain his attention, "What!?" He spat out. "Look!" Derek stated incredulously. He was pointing at Scott's body which was currently glowing with a purple aura. Peter's mouth practically dropped open as they watched in awe when Scott's wounds started stitching themselves together. "What the holy hell?" Peter whispered out. Derek looked just as dumbfounded when he ran a calloused, warm hand down Scott's well-defined stomach to physically confirm what his eyes couldn't believe. Derek looked up to his uncle to see a presence deep in his blue eyes that he wasn't fond of. He recognized that look, it was a hungry look. Hungry for power. "Peter." He said warningly. The look vanished from his eyes and was replaced by its usual suave charm, "What? I didn't say anything did I?" He said nonchalantly. "No" Derek confirmed, "Your mouth didn't, but your eyes did." Just as Peter opened his mouth to defend himself, Stiles' voice rang through the trees, "Thanks for leaving me behind guys! It was no problem finding my way here. I mean, I don't have night vision or anything, but at least it seems as though my douche-bag locater still works!"

Peter's eyes slowly closed in what looked to be a wince of irritation, which caused Derek to smirk. He waved Stiles down to where they both were kneeling with Scott between them. "Come on down! We found Scott!" "Really!?" Stiles excitedly squeaked. Tripping multiple times down the slight decline as he clumsily made his way over to them. "Is he ok?" He asked over Peter's shoulder, who currently was currently tensed, obviously irked by the teen's presence, so Derek hoped he would stay there for a while. "He will be, with rest." He said as he gathered Scott's limp form into his burly arms before standing with his unconscious load. Peter stood up as well, stretching as if he had been squatting for longer than ten minutes. "All right! We found the pain in the a**! Now then, let's go home!" He said a little to chipperly for the situation. "Are you sure he's ok? Aren't ok people usually a little more…oh I don't know, conscious." Stiles said as he looked at the bloodstains on Scott's now ruined shirt.

Scott would be so embarrassed if he knew how Derek was holding him. He had to fight the itch to take a picture with his cellphone. "He's fine!" Peter assured….which always made people less assured, "Healing wounds that bad took a lot out of him, he most likely will be out for a couple of days." Derek added, the lie coming easily. Both he and Peter knew better than to let others know about what they saw, at least not yet.

When they approached Derek's sleek ride and Stiles' piece of crap jeep, Peter held out his arms expectantly. "What?" Derek inquired, lost as to what his uncle was doing. "We need to bring Scott home, so I will take him from here and ride with Stile's in his poor excuse for transportation." "Hey!" Stile's yelped indignantly at Peter's insult. Derek looked at his uncle with a raised brow, clearly unimpressed, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" "That depends…" Peter cut in briefly before Derek continued, "Why on earth would you take Scott and ride with Stiles, whom you can barely stand by the way-" "Hey!" Stiles yelped again. "I know what you're doing." Peter blinked innocently at his accusatory nephew. "You're using Scott as an excuse to see his mom again tonight, to get on her good side." "So," Peter defended, "After all the crap he put us through tonight, are you trying to tell me that I'm not entitled to some benefits?" Peter asked as he held out his arms in emphasis. Derek briefly contemplated what his uncle said before he realized that after the stunt Scott just pulled, he didn't really feel that bad about Peter using Scott to crush on his hot mom. "Fine." He said as he dumped Scott into Peter's arms. Stiles had to hold back a snicker at the scene. Scott would hate to know that he had been carried like a little girl in Derek's arms, but he would just die if he knew whose arms he was so sweetly sleeping in now. Scott had worried the hell out of him tonight, and he had the perfect plan for revenge. A snicker escaped his lips and both Peter and Derek shot worried and uncomfortable looks at Stiles, who then coughed in an attempt to cover up his laugh. "Yeah, we should probably go now." He said as he headed for his beloved jeep.


	4. Chapter 4 Brownie points!

Ch 4

Melissa was currently trying to read the book in her hands, but all she could think about was her date that night. She wasn't sure if it went really well or bad. One moment she was sitting down for dinner with Peter having a lovely conversation, and the next minute he gets a call that darkens his face, and he had to excuse himself for the night. "Ugh!" Melissa groaned. She had such mixed feelings. Her son would be so disappointed in her if he knew who she was seeing. She was disappointed with who she was seeing….she couldn't help it though with his beautiful blue eyes, chiseled jaw line, lets not even talk about the body. Melissa then squealed like a fangirl before allowing herself to come back down to earth. She threw her book down, got up, and started pacing, "It's good if it doesn't work out, right? I mean, Scott wouldn't be mad at me, I don't have to have a guilty conscious. I-" suddenly the doorbell rang and she had to fight to hold back a startled scream. "Ugh, just a minute!" She called towards the door, wondering who it could possibly be.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Who would have guessed that her date from that night would appear at her door holding her son in his arms. "What the hell happened!" She exclaimed seeing the blood on Scotts shirt worry overtaking any other emotion. "He was in a fight with another wolf. My nephew and I barely got there in time." He said smoothly, "Don't worry though, his wounds have already healed, he will just need some rest up for a few days. Do you want me to oomph-!" He was quickly silenced by Melissa's lips pressing against his own surprised, but welcoming ones. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he was eagerly leaning into the heated kiss. Poor Scott was unfortunately snuggled in between the two passionate lovebirds. Luckily for him though, he was not conscious to see the scene that would easily rival Stiles' need for future therapy. Unluckily for Scott, however, his best friend was currently taking pictures of the whole scene. All with a wide evil smile on his face. I mean, what else are best friends for?

"So, do you want me to bring him upstairs? Not that I mind our current situation." Peter waggled his eyebrows seductively. Melissa stepped back a little embarrassed, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! Yes, if you wouldn't mind. His room is up the stairs, the last one down and to the right." She said as she ushered him in. Peter didn't add that he could find Scott's room by scent alone and started carrying him upstairs.

Melissa found herself watching with both awe and desire as she saw how easily Peter carried her son upstairs. Scott never really had a father figure in his life, and with all that was going on it would be nice to have someone as strong as Peter protecting him. It certainly would make her worry a lot less.

Peter deposited his burden on the bed and smirked. That plan had gone a lot better than he was expecting. He looked down at the sleeping teen. He honestly didn't give two licks about him, but he couldn't deny that his feelings for Melissa were rapidly growing. What had started out as a simple physical attraction and a fun way to piss Scott off, had started to turn into something more. In fact, he maybe had just found his mate. He looked back down at Scott. If that were the case then whether he liked it or not, he would start having feelings of affection for Scott too. His mate's pup would be his pup. Although he wasn't exactly thrilled about that part, he was definitely keen on being together with Melissa.

"Peter? Is everything all right?" Melissa's voice called from the stairs, drawing his attention back to the now. "Yep, just a minute." He called back, tucking Scott in for some extra brownie points. Just in time, she walked in to see his good deed and he mentally patted himself on the back when he saw her face light up. "Oh, you didn't have to do that!" She stated, obviously pleased. "I know." He said as he sauntered towards her. "See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. Wearing his most charming smile. "Of course!" She said with a quick peck on his lips. Yes! His good deed paid off. Poor, poor Scott.


	5. Chapter 5 Kill me now!

Ch 5

"I will save you little wolf…and even though it will cost you something, think of it as a gift, as it will cost me something as well." Scott's eye's shot open and he bolted upright screaming. Panting, he looked around to see his room. "I'm back home, someone must have brought me from the forest." He pondered to himself, laying back down and his soft bed with a whumph! "Oh, god where's Stiles!?" He quickly sat back up. "Stile's is fine and just as annoying as ever if you must know." Speaking of annoying. Peter was leaning against his door frame with his hands in his pockets, as if he were posing for a photo op. Scott glared over at him, "What happened?" Scott asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Peter pulled a hand from his pocket and started inspecting his nails as if there was something really interesting about them, "That's what I should be asking you. You ran off like an idiot, fought a jacked-up super Alpha, lost, almost died, we saved you…..need you know more?" He asked smoothly, his usual sarcasm hanging from each word. Scott hung his head in embarrassment before a particular thought struck him. He quickly glanced up again, eyes narrowed "What the hell are you doing in my house!?" He shouted. He couldn't believe he had the audacity to sneak into his room! "Language!" He heard his mother yell from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, I was wondering when you were going to get to that." Peter said with a slight smile, "You are awfully slow this morning." Scott lowered his voice but kept the intensity, "What…the….hell are you doing in my house! I want you away from my mom!" Peter simply rolled his eyes, "That would be hard to do, seeing she and I are now in a relationship. A very satisfying one at that." Scott felt the little hairs raise on the back of his neck as Peter practically purred that last sentence. "Your lying! My mom hates you!" Scott bit out. "Why does everyone keep saying that." Peter said with an eye roll, "If you don't believe me you could always confirm with your mother." He smirked as Scott jumped out of bed and shoved past him to run down the stairs. "Ah, angsty teenagers." He sighed before following.

"Hey hon! I'm glad you're awake!" Melissa said, smiling at her son. She was currently setting the table for breakfast, and it didn't escape his notice that she set three plates down. Scott looked up at his mom horrified. Was that makeup she was wearing? Why the hell was she wearing makeup in the morning. She never wore makeup to work! "Mom! Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is!? Please tell me that I'm still dreaming, and I'll wake up!" Melissa just gave him a small and awkward smile. "Oh, stop being such a drama queen Scottie." He heard the suave voice of Peter say as he walked up from behind him over to his mother. "Good morning beautiful." He said as he bent down to give her a kiss. His mom giggled, actually giggled like teenage girl! "Oh god…." Scott whimpered. He could practically taste bile coming up.

Breakfast was hell. Watching his mom and former nemesis make cow eyes at each other made it extremely difficult for food to go down, and stay down. Scott quickly shoveled his eggs and toast down and pushed his plate away before standing up to leave for school. He wanted to be as far from his current nightmare as possible. He was about to walk out of the door when Peter's voice, which he was beginning to find very abrasive, stop him. "Derek wants to see you after school! Oh, and bring your sidekick with!" Then Peter added as Scott slammed the front door behind him, hard. "Not that you go anywhere without him."

"Well, I think that went rather well don't you think?" Peter asked as he turned to Melissa, who was currently giving him a raised eyebrow that said, "Really?" "I'm just saying" He explained, "It could've gone a lot worse. I was actually expecting a little more violence. More, "Don't you ever go near my mother again or I will rip your throat out!" Which for some reason is the threat everyone uses. Yes, I think that went rather well indeed." It was Melissa's turn to roll her eyes. If she knew anything about her son, which she did, it was that he was extremely stubborn. They definitely did not hear the end of this. She just hoped that he would eventually adapt to this, admittantly, bizarre situation. But for now, she needed to get ready for work.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm out for a week and I wake up to find Peter living at my house!" Scott was currently complaining to his best friend in the hallway of school. Stiles turned to Scott. "You think you had it bad!? Try going to school for a week all by your lonesome self without your partner in crime! Coach was on my a** everyday." Scott stopped Stiles with an incredulous expression, "He was making doe eyes at my mom!" "So?" Stiles shrugged, "He kissed her in front of me!" Scott griped with a wince, as if the memory somehow physically hurt him to recall. Stiles made a gagging motion. "Oh dude, that sucks! No you're right, your life sucks worse than mine right now." He agreed. Scott had a thoughtful expression, "Well, maybe not too much worse." Stiles looked suspicious, "What?" Scott huffed out a sigh, "It's Derek" "Oh god….he wants to see us doesn't he?" Stiles was not looking forward to that. Derek was being unusually quiet on the whole incident, apparently he liked his victims to be healthy when he beat the ever-loving-crap out of them. Awesome.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the first class. "Well, I guess I will see you after school when we go to the slaughterhouse, to get butchered by Derek….I was hoping for a date with Lydia before I died but you know, it's whatever." Stiles said as if it were his final farewell before walking away. Scott chuckled at his friend's dramatics and shuffled over to his locker and opened it. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted both startled and disturbed. There was an enlarged picture of Peter holding Scott in his arms in the princess carry…while making out with his mom, Scott was snuggly nestled in between the two, oblivious to the world. At the bottom of the picture was written out in girly curvy letters. "One Big Happy Family". "STILES!" He shouted as he ripped the picture on his locker door off and shredded it beyond recognition.

Stiles was walking away when he heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL!". He smiled when he realized what his werewolf friend had found. Scott had put him through hell when he was forced to search for him with the ticking time-bomb Derek, and everyone's favorite crazy uncle, Peter. "STILES!" His smirk turned to a slightly frightened expression and he picked up his pace to his class. He may want to avoid Scott till he calmed down. At this rate, Scott might kill him before Derek ever has a chance to.


	6. Chapter 6 Wrath of Derek

Ch.6

Scott was having a very difficult time concentrating in class as girlfriend Kira was explicitly avoiding eye contact with him. He tried to talk to her before they went to sit down at their designated seats, but she just blushed and sat down without even looking at him. "Ok…. that was weird" He thought, moving to go to his own spot. He couldn't really tell if she was angry or what, and other than blowing off, like every one of their dates, he really couldn't tell what else could be the problem. "Scott, perhaps you would like to read from last night's chapter?" His Literature teacher asked in a way that wasn't actually asking, eyes narrowed in disapproval. Great, he could already tell what kind of day it was going to be.

"Kira!" Scott yelled down the hall as he ran after his girlfriend. It was their last class together that day, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't get another chance to talk to her after school. "Kira, wait up would you!?" He said reaching out to grip her upper arm to stop her. She stopped suddenly and was obviously trying to put on a polite facade before turning around. Kira was the type of girl who hated to be impolite, no matter how angry she was. "Hey Scott! I didn't see you there!" She smiled at him awkwardly. "You didn't see me? We just had class together…. what's going on?" He asked confused. She flushed embarrassed. The red a dark contrast on her oriental skin, "Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" She said in a tight voice, eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Ok" Scott said slowly, "Obviously, something is wrong, or you would be making eye contact to me." She gave out a small sigh and shrugged his arms off gently. She looked very uncomfortable as she looked up into his dark brown eyes, "It's just that, you were out of school for a whole week without telling me where you were, and-" She suddenly looked down and started to fidget with her fingers, "I just wish you would have told me if you were interested in the other team." Scott tilted his head in confusion. He was following along with her until the last part of that sentence. Other team of what? "I'm not trying to judge you or anything" She continued, pulling a crumpled picture out of her pocket with shaky hands. "I just need a moment to think!" She shouted, shoving said picture into his hands before running away in the opposite direction, leaving behind a very dumbstruck Scott.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud, trying to ignore the gawking stares who had just witnessed that awkward moment. He uncrumpled up the picture which was the source of such misunderstanding. The picture looked to have been taken in the middle of the night with the flash on, it showed Derek holding a limp Scott in his arms somewhere in the woods. but it wasn't like he was holding him in a lover's embrace or anything. In fact, it was pretty obvious that Scott was injured, going by the fact that his shirt was soaked in blood, and I mean soaked. Derek wasn't even looking at him tenderly, his expression said that he might as well be holding a sack of potatoes. How in the world did she think that this could be something else. Scott then slammed his head on a nearby locker, earning some more stares. "Then again, it is Kira." He sighed. Although her air headedness was a quality that he usually found endearing, it also could be frustrating. He furrowed his brows in confusion and looked back at the photo. "Where in the world could someone have taken this photo?" His eyes flashed with an irritated realization before he bellowed "STILES!".

Stiles, who was currently in a chemistry class staring at the back of Lydia's head, shrank in his seat as he heard Scott's angry voice. In fact, everyone heard his angry voice. The whole class, practically in unison, turned around to stare at him in a "What did you do this time?" kind of way. Yeah, he better avoid Scott for a while.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Stiles stole a glance across to the passenger side of his jeep, where a fuming werewolf teen currently resided. "Oh, come on Scott! She won't avoid you for that long. Come next week she will have forgotten all about it!" "She thinks I'm gay Stiles!" Scott yelled before dropping his head into his hands in frustration. How in the world would he clear up that misunderstanding? He groaned as he recalled her awkward embarrassment. "Yeah, well so does half of the school." Stiles teased. Scott shot him a glare. "Shutting up." Stiles said before turning back to the road. Apparently, it was still too soon for such jokes. "Derek's still going to kill us!" Scott whined, breaking the silence. Some of his previous anger was wearing off. Stiles turned to him, an evil smile decorating his face. Scott frowned uncomfortably, "Oh god, what?". Stiles' smile widened, "Just let ME take care of that.". Scott had a bad feeling about that statement.

When they had arrived at Derek's loft he was just standing there like an angry parent, his muscled arms crossed. His black t-shirt taught against his chest. Stiles just walked in with a stupid grin and Scott followed like a scared puppy. The werewolf teen wasn't looking forward to the wrath of Derek, and he was pretty sure that whatever stupid plan Stiles had, was just going to make it worse. "Are the trouble makers here?" An annoying voice called down from the spiral staircase. Peter smiled as he sauntered down before arriving at Derek side, obviously relishing in the punishment that the two teens were about to experience. Scott looked up and glared at his smug face before Derek growled at him, causing him to drop his eyes down to stare at his feet. Scott didn't really understand why he had just done that. Typically speaking, Scott would have kept glaring even if it meant for another beat-down via hulky-mc-hulkster Derek Hale, but it was as if he didn't have a choice in the matter and his body just reacted. Whatever it was, it didn't seem as though either Derek or Peter had noticed anything unusual.

Scott felt his heartrate pick up when Derek slowly approached, and even Stiles' smile faltered a little. Derek grabbed both of their heads and roughly clunked them together with and audible smack. Both boys dropped to the ground with load groans, "WHAT THE HELL DEREK!" Stiles shouted, eyes squinted in pain, "I'm human! Go a little easy on me!" Derek reared on him, "I DID! Be glad that I'm leaving it at that! And YOU!" He annunciated while pointing at Scott, "I haven't even started with you yet! You better hope your healing abilities are at their peak today!" It wasn't a threat in his voice, but a promise. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, not for the first time he was grateful to be human. Scott whipped his head over in Stiles' direction, eyes wide and pleading. He even could have sworn that he heard a whimper. Ah crap, he almost forgot that he promised Scott that he would get him out of this.

"Now now Derek, Scott has already been through a lot this past week. Don't you think?" He said climbing to his feet and casually placing an arm around Derek's broad shoulders. Scott nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Not yet he hasn't!" Derek promised, tossing Stiles off his shoulder. "Well" Stiles said as he reached into his pocket to retract his phone, "This may change your mind." He brought the phone to Derek's eye level. All of his angry tension vanished from his body and was replaced by an aura of disbelief, shock, pity….and was that disgust that Scott smelled? "As you can see, this poor guy has already been through a lot." Stiles said. Derek briefly glanced at Scott with wide eyes before turning to his uncle. "You really have no shame, do you?" He said, his tone a tad bit repulsed. Peter furrowed his brows and tilted his head in curiosity before padding over to the other side of Derek to glance at the phone. A smirk appeared on his face, "Well I think that it's rather lovely." Peter said smoothly. Now Scott was really confused. "You're right" Derek said, addressing Stiles while looking Scott straight in the eye, "This is far worse than anything I could have done to him." His tone carrying the closest thing to sympathy that Derek could get. "What!?" Scott bit out. He was starting to get annoyed. Derek took the phone from Stiles' hand and lowered the phone to Scott's level, as he was still on the ground. "Oh god!" Scott winced. It was the picture of Peter smooching his mother while carrying him princess style. Only Stiles could do something that would both humiliate him, and save him. "Can you send me a copy of that?" Peter asked. "Seriously dude?" Derek asked unimpressed.


	7. Chapter 7 Trip down memory lane

Ch. 7

Derek walked over to Scott and lifted him up by his arm with ease till he was standing. "What!?" Scott asked a little nervous. Maybe a picture worth a thousand reasons never to show his face in public, was not enough to calm Derek's anger after all. "Calm down." Derek said letting him go, "We just need to check something." Scott was confused, "Check something? Like what?". This time Peter stepped forward, almost eagerly "Do you remember what happened after you were attacked by that Alpha?". "Not really…. why?" the teen answered. Annoyance flashed across Peter's face, "Nothing?! Come on Scott, even someone like you who has the memory of a goldfish should be able to remember something!" Derek flashed a warning look over at Peter who backed off, but showed his obvious frustration by tossing up his hands. "Just try Scott." Derek ordered reassuringly.

Though he was a little unnerved at Peter's outburst, Scott's face settled into thoughtful contemplation as he tried to remember the previous week, "Umm, I remember smelling blood and following the scent till we stumbled on a body…" He glanced at Stiles who nodded his head and wrinkled his nose in recollection. "Then the Alpha jumped out and attacked us…. I think he got me pretty good-""I'll say!" Stiles interrupted, "He ran his hand right through you! Dude, do you actually not remember that!? You lost like, a fountain of blood!" Scott's face wrinkled in more confusion as he touched his stomach gingerly, as if the wound was still there. He looked up at the group suddenly worried, "Guys" He said in a soft voice, "I don't remember anything.".

Peter and Derek just silently exchanged looks which Stiles, of course, picked up on. "What? You guys have this expression that you know what's going on. Do you care to share with the class?! Cause I'm like, freaking out here!" Derek turned to Stiles, "That's the problem." He started to explain "What is?" Stiles asked, confused. "We have no idea" Peter finished, suddenly whipping his claws out. "To solve this little riddle, we're going to have to dig a little bit deeper." He slowly looked over to Scott with intense blue eyes. Scott felt himself mentally squirm under his gaze. He really hated that answer, and he was really going to hate what was coming next.

Derek was currently maneuvering a protesting Scott over to a chair, which was conveniently positioned in the middle of the room, with Peter standing behind it and his claws at the ready. To say he looked a little menacing would be an understatement. "Come on guys! There's got to be another way, right?" He pleaded as he tried to squirm out of Derek's grasp, who currently had a death grip on his shoulders. "No can do Scottie! You're just gonna have to take one for the team." Peter said as Derek plopped him down on the chair. Peter was clearly enjoying Scott's predicament. "It's not even that bad." Derek said softly, keeping a comforting grip on his shoulder…which was also there to keep Scott from running away. "Are you kidding me!" Scott snapped, "It hurts like hell! How about you try it!?". Peter just rolled his eyes, "Oh, for the love of god!" He said. He quickly thrust his razor-sharp claws into the back of Scott's neck before he could let out another protest, as it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Scott's head snapped back, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. His brown eyes started to transition to the Alpha red before they bled into a mixed color of red and purple. "What the hell?" Derek muttered moving in closer for a better look. "They're not supposed to do that right?" Stiles asked. Worry tinted with awe laced his voice. "No, they're not." Derek confirmed looking at Stiles before moving his line of sight over to his uncle. All of a sudden he felt very curious to what his uncle might find. His uncle who was currently oblivious to the outwardly affects as he was lost deep within Scott's subconscious.

Peter found himself in a pristine white room alongside the teen werewolf. He was watching Scott talk with a female voice, which was pleasant to the ear. He wasn't too surprised when he heard that the Alpha was a former hunter, as it explained a lot. No, what surprised him was when a beautiful elf like creature stepped out of nowhere after promising him a gift that came attached with a price. He was really surprised when she kneeled in front of him, grasped his hair, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then, there was nothing. One thing echoed in Peter's mind loud and clear. "Also, you may want to be careful of who you bite or let bite you.". What was that supposed to mean? Whatever it was, it seemed important.

Peter retracted his claws from the back of Scott's neck, and the teen came into consciousness with a loud gasp, his eyes returning to their dark brown color. Peter stepped back from him and examined his claws, as if they could offer him an explanation for the bizarre scene he was just witness too. "What the hell!?" He muttered to himself, looking at back to Scott incredulously. Derek had a grip on Scott's shoulder, who was panting as if he had just ran a marathon, to keep him from falling out of his chair. He looked up towards his uncle expectantly, "Well? What did you see?" He asked, rubbing Scott's back, trying to get him to breathe normally. Peter closed his eyes, trying to think, "I don't even know." He said as he opened them again. Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What does that mean? You got nothing? Well aren't you useless!". "I didn't say that!" His uncle defended, "I just can't explain it is all!". Derek rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "Great, so now what?" he asked. Peter gave a slight smile "Now we go find the one person who seems to know a little bit about everything". Realization crossed Derek's face "Deaton". Peter nodded his head in confirmation. "Great!" Stiles pipped in, "Let's go to the clinic!" He said chipperly as he headed for the door. "Wait!" Scott breathed out, completely winded from the memory extraction, or whatever the hell you would call it. "Can't we wait until I catch my breath!?". "Nope." Derek said simply as he grasped the back of Scott's shirt and yanked him up, dragging him out the door. He was starting to get really sick of all the manhandling, and if he had the slightest bit of energy, he would've told them so.


	8. Chapter 8 Doctor's perscription

Ch.8

Deaton was just getting ready to close his animal clinic, when out of the window, he saw both Derek and Stiles pull up in their designated vehicles. "Well this should be interesting." He said, intrigued as he saw the interesting mix of company.

"So? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Deaton asked as everyone gathered into the small examination room. Derek took the lead and stepped forward, "It's about Scott." He said and then motioned for the were-teen to sit on the metal examination table, as if Scott had simply come for a checkup. Scott shook his head, no and turned back to Deaton, ignoring Derek's low warning of, "Scott.". Deaton's manner went from pleasant to worried as he turned to Scott, "What's wrong Scott?". "Maybe I could better answer that question." Peter spoke up. "You?" Deaton asked, distrust on his face and in his tone. Peter gave a sarcastic smile, "Yes me, as I was just in his head a little while ago." As he said that Scott shot him a glare, to which he just smiled back. "Alright" The veterinarian announced, "Tell me what you know."

Everyone, including Scott, looked extremely confused at Peter cryptic explanation. The only one who looked like they had a clue about anything was Deaton. Scott looked over to his boss, "So, you know what this means?" He asked hopeful. "Not exactly, no, but I may have an idea. You said you found Scott in the woods?" He turned to address both Peter and Derek. "Yeah, He was bleeding all over until a purple aura covered him….I don't know how, but it seemed to heal his wounds." Derek answered. "Mmhm, and where EXACTLY did you find him?" He asked in a tone that spoke as if he already knew the answer. Confusion covered both Derek's and Peter's faces before realization crossed Peter's. "What?" Stiles asked, "What does where we found Scott have to do with anything.". Derek apparently reached the same realization as Peter, "It has everything to do with it." Derek explained. Stiles' brows creased, "Ok, would you care to elaborate?". Peter winced at Stiles, before biting out "It's the Nemeton, idiot. We found him by the Nemeton tree.". Stiles' mouth made the "o" shape. "Glad we're all on the same page." Derek's uncle finished sarcastically.

"Ok, so the Nemeton tree, in the form of a hot babe, healed Scott with a deep kiss….that's a good thing right?" Stiles asked. Emphasizing the deep kiss part, causing Scott to roll his eyes. Kira would love to hear about that part of the story.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Stiles." Deaton said. Scott whipped his head over in his boss' direction, "What!? Why?" He asked, a little worried. "What healed Scott wasn't the Nemeton…it was what was inside. You see Scott," Deaton explained, "A long time ago, many trees would have a spiritual entity, known as a dryad, protecting it. If the tree died, so would the dryad". Scott tilted his head in confusion, "But the tree did die". "No, it simply temporarily lost its power when it was cut down …causing the dryad to go dormant. Until it was reawaked by Paige's sacrifice."

Scott was trying his best to follow along, but for the most part, he was completely lost. "So….it was a hot dryad babe that saved Scott with a deep kiss…I still don't see the problem." Stiles said, earning an irritated groan from Scott. "That's what troubles me." Deaton said, "Scott, would you mind changing your eyes for us?" He asked politely. Scott gave a slight frown, "Uhh, sure." He said as he concentrated on changing into his Alpha eyes. After a short pause, the silence was broken. "What the hell!?" Peter asked in awe. Leaning forward to look at the new change in his eyes.

When Peter was rooting around in Scott's mind, he didn't get a chance to observe the new color of Scott's eyes. Only this time, both Derek and Stiles were also shocked. "Is it just me, or are his eyes getting more purple?" Stiles asked. Derek let out a frustrated sigh, "It's not just you. His eyes are still changing". Scott looked up sharply at Derek. "Purple!?" He shouted and ran to the bathroom to get a closer look. "What the hell!? He shouted. His eyes were now more purple than they were red.

"Ok" Scott said shakily when he returned to the examination room, the group looking at him intensely, he nervously wiped his hands on his pants "What does this mean?" he asked, voice cracking ever so slightly. "If the dryad simply healed you, that would have been just fine" Deaton started to explain. "I hear a but in there." Stile pipped in. "But, the fact that your eyes are changing color means something else is going on entirely. I think that the deep kiss, as Stiles so eloquently put, was actually some form of contract…and the fact that she said that doing that would cost her something as well is rather disconcerting.".

At that particular moment Peter seemed to recall something, "It looked like she had him swallow something." He said. Stiles wrinkled his nose, "You mean like spit?" He asked in a disgusted tone. Scott almost gagged at the thought, whereas both Peter and Derek rolled their eyes. "Probably more like blood." Deaton finished, then he turned to Scott with a serious expression. "I know what she did Scott…and you're probably not going to like it." "Oh good…I was hoping you were going to say that." The teen-wolf said sarcastically.

"The dryad knew she was soon going to perish, so when you happened upon the tree, she shifted her abilities to you. Unfortunately, that probably ended up killing her in the process, and probably any chance we would have had at reversing what she did. You now have the ability to heal any injury on any person, no matter how bad they might be." Deaton explained. "That doesn't sound too bad to me." Scott said. "It is, in the case that Your Alpha abilities and your healing abilities are currently in conflict with each other, in the end you are going to end up losing one of them." Deaton said. Derek huffed in irritation, tired of all the riddles. "Bottom line it for us. What does that mean?" he asked, arms crossed. Deaton looked between Peter and Derek, "It means that Scott will no longer be an Alpha." He finished dramatically.

Scott wasn't exactly thrilled about that last part, but he wasn't too broken up about it either. I mean, it sounded like he was still a werewolf, and he had the ability to heal anyone, which was awesome. It honestly didn't sound like such a bad trade. "Ok, that doesn't seem so bad." Scott said. Both Peter and Derek looked at him as if he said they all should run around town butt-naked. Oh, yeah…he forgot that the both of them went on a couple of power trips a ways back.

"That's not the worst part." Deaton said. Oh, well that's nice. "So what is?" Peter asked. An expression crossed the vet's face that said he was hesitant to say what was next. "Scott's Alpha power will be transferred to someone else". An audible intake of air could be heard from across the room."That's why she said be careful of who you bite or who bites you!" Peter said as the light bulb came on in his head. He quickly glanced over to Scott in a way that made the teen uncomfortable, and Derek shifted in between his uncle and Scott, but Scott didn't really like the look in Derek's eyes either.

"So" Derek said as he looked at Deaton, "Which one transfers the power? Is it the bite, or is it if he gets bitten?...Could it be either?". Now Scott knew why Deaton was hesitant to explain the part about losing his Alpha powers, he wasn't sure if he should say it in present company. "I honestly don't know." He sighed, "I've only heard of this in a couple of druid stories growing up, and as far as I was aware, it was just a myth." He quickly glanced back over to Scott. "Scott, it's up to you to decide who will receive the Alpha power, till then I want Stiles" He said as he grabbed said teen and pulled him closer to Scott, "To be around Scott at all times. I don't want you to leave him around Derek or Peter….or any other werewolves for that matter, alone." Both Derek's and Peter's heads perked up. "Now why would you say that?" Peter asked suspiciously, stepping closer to Scott, before his nephew stopped him with a flash of teeth.

Deaton looked to both of them sternly, "It's not that I don't trust you…..well, I don't trust YOU" He added pointing at Peter, who just raised his hands in a surrendering position, walking back over to the wall to lean against it, but his eyes still remained on Scott. "But the Alpha power wants to be transferred, it's going to call out to anyone around it to find a compatible host. For Scott's safety, he should never be alone with anyone of your kind". "Well this just keeps getting better and better." Stiles said. "Well" He grabbed Scott around the shoulders, leading him towards the door, "It's been fun, but, according to doctor's orders, we have a werewolf free prescription, so I think we're gonna head on out." Stiles said it as abrasively he could, enjoying heckling the, albeit frightening, older wolves. Derek let out a low growl of annoyance and Peter rolled his eyes, but no one made a move to follow. "Oh and Scott" Deaton added, "Be wise in who you choose, because whoever you do choose, will become your Alpha, and you will become part of his or her pack." At that Scott's heart sank. Just what he needed. "Great." He said weakly as he followed Stiles out the door, his mind running at a hundred miles per hour. No matter what Deaton, or anyone else said, he had no intention of following anyone else's lead. Alpha or not.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

Ch.9

"Dude, you really don't have to do this." Scott said to his best friend, who was currently lugging a suitcase of his clothes up the stairs. Stiles turned to him with a grunt of exertion, "Two things my furry friend. First thing, do you actually want me to leave you here by yourself when werewolves think that windows are the preferred method of exiting and entering" Scott narrowed his eyes, "So do you!" He accused. "Touché." Stiles said before continuing, "And second….why am I, the one without werewolf strength by the way, carrying all the heavy luggage!?" Scott looked from his struggling friend to his empty hands, "Oh….sorry." He said a little sheepishly while taking Stiles' luggage with ease, hauling it the rest of the way to his room. "Thank you!" Stiles called after his best friend.

Scott was laying on his bed with a book in hand, trying not to think about what happened that night, when Stiles, had so kindly decided to remind him. "So, who are you going to turn into the Alpha?" He asked from the floor, where he was lying on a sleeping bag. Scott tried to tune him out. "I'm mean, there really are only two options, right?" He continued, oblivious to Scott's discomfort. "Well, both options suck!" Scott complained, tossing down his book that he wasn't really reading anyway. "You're going to choose Derek right?" He questioned. Scott rolled to the ledge of his bed so that he could glare down at Stiles, who looked up with a "What?" expression. "Derek? Are you kidding me!? Do you know how bossy Derek is now? And I'm the Alpha and he's the Beta!" Scott groaned and rolled back to the middle of his bed, "Just imagine how much worse he will be if he's my Alpha, I will never get the chance to go out on another date with Kira. My entire life will be condemned to the hell known as Derek's lame-a** meetings!." Scott continued before falling silent. Stiles just stared at the ceiling. "God you're right, that sucks." Stiles said simply, before turning towards Scott's bed. "So, you're going to give it to Peter then?" He just smiled when Scott angrily threw a pillow at his face.

It was about week two, and the wolf inside Scott was getting restless. He could almost feel it putting out invisible feelers, for any werewolves that may have been around…making it hard to concentrate on, anything really. Sometimes, he would get nightmares about tracking down people and biting them. It felt a lot like when he first got his werewolf powers. Luckily, having Stiles around seemed to keep it all under control. But somehow, it felt as if he were just fooling himself.

Stiles may have been wearing down on Scott's patience, but it was also pretty fun having him over at his place every day. One good thing to come of all this was that Deaton told Peter, that until Scott transferred his Alpha powers, he was to stay away from his house. Which was awesome. His mom, however, was really bummed about that part…as was Peter. When Peter came by to collect his things, they were practically acting as if he was headed out to war, instead of Derek's loft.

Stiles and Scott were walking down the hallway at school when a pretty Asian girl passed Scott's line of sight, he quickly rushed over to her. "Kira!" He called out. It was about time that he cleared up this misunderstanding, and currently, there were no Derek-meetings to get in the way. "Hey Scott!" She smiled, brushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometime tonight? Just you and me?" Scott asked, putting as much charm as he could into his voice. Kira looked up and beamed, "Yeah, I think that would be great!" Earning a bright smile from Scott. This whole thing might not be so bad after all.

Stiles looked over to his friend with a grin. Looks like Scottie and Kira finally made up. Stiles shook his head when a particularly evil thought crossed his mind. Even he wasn't that evil! He started to chastise himself for such wicked thoughts. He glanced back over to his best friend, who was making plans for that night. Could he really pass up such a glorious opportunity…His face split into an evil grin, "Nah!" he thought maniacally, making all wonder if the Nogitsune was truly exorcised from his body.

As soon as Scott and Kira finalized date plans for that night, Scott heard a voice from behind say, "Are you sure that's a good idea Scott?" The were-teen turned to his friend confused, Kira as well. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "Well," Stiles explained, "Aren't you busy trying to figure out if you're going to give it up to either Peter or Derek?" He said as suggestively as possible. Scott could feel his face blanch at the insinuation. "G-give what up?" Kira's stuttered out, her own face red as could be. Stiles just winked at her. She turned to Scott, avoiding his eyes, looking as awkward as hell. "I think we should reschedule for some other time….I just need to think!" she squeaked before running away. "Stiles?" Scott said dangerously low. "Yeah Scott?" he asked with a smile that quickly vanished when he saw Scott's eyes flash red. Red, not purple. "You might want to run." He added. "Yep" Stiles said before taking off down the hall.

Scott was having another nightmare where he was chasing down another innocent person through the woods. Though this time, it wasn't bloodlust driving him, but something else. Something akin to desperation. The figure ahead of him was slowing down, and he was only catching up. When the figure paused for a breath, he tackled them to the ground and pinned them there. It was a young man whom he knew from somewhere, but the face was blurry. "You don't have to do this Scott!" The voice pleaded, sounding both familiar and real. "You can fight this!". Ignoring his guilt and giving in to his instinct he bit down on the guy's shoulder, hard. The scream sounded real, and suddenly the face came into to focus. "Why Scott?" He whimpered. Scott looked down at the body pinned beneath him. "Stiles!?"

Scott awoke with a start, panting. "That was the worst nightmare I have ever had!" He thought to himself, sitting up. A copper taste lingered in his mouth, a remnant of the awful dream. "Scott?" A soft voice called. Apparently his nightmare had woken his mother as well. She was standing over him looking very worried. "I'm ok mom." He said. "I want you to listen to me Scott, and I want you to stay calm." She spoke slowly and cautiously. Scott's sweaty brows furrowed. "What's going on mom?" He asked, confused. He heard a whimper and turned his head towards the sound. Stiles was currently on the ground in a crumpled heap, clutching his shoulder in pain, blood pouring through his fingers. Scott's mouth went dry. "Oh my god! Did I- did I really just!?" He could feel himself hyperventilate as if he had asthma again. His mom was grabbing him by the shoulders saying, "Calm down Scott! I need you to calm down and breathe!" But he didn't hear a word she was saying. The only thing on his mind, running on replay was, "Oh my god, I just bit Stiles!".


	10. Chapter 10 What the Fox!

Ch 10

"Dude, I'm fine!" Stiles said, trying to reassure Scott who was pacing like a caged animal. They were back at Deaton's clinic. Stiles was sitting on the steel table clutching his shoulder that had a gauze tapped on tight, courtesy of a freaked-out Melissa who had kindly drove them.

"No you're not!" Scott shouted at him, nervous tension in his voice "Y-you're… don't you know what I just did to you!?" He slid down the wall in the corner of the room to the floor, his head in his hands and devastation in his heart. "Scott." Stiles said as he slid off of the table, and walked over to his friend who actually sounded like he was stifling sobs. "Scott, come on, look at me man." Stiles encouraged. Scott looked up with red-rimmed eyes. Yep, he definitely was crying. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean for this to happen." "He's right you know." His mother joined in, walking next to Stiles, placing a comforting hand on her sobbing son's shoulders. "Yeah, besides, now I'm no longer Robin!" Stiles pipped in, trying to lighten the dark situation, "Now I'm batman…and you can be cat woman!" Scott barked out a laugh, "What the hell, you be cat woman." He said. Stiles smiled, Scott had stopped crying. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard from the front door of the clinic, followed by two sets of angry footsteps. "What the hell did you just do!?" Peter yelled, his nephew holding his uncle back, but looking just as upset. "Well, crap!" Stiles thought.

"Hold on, how did you guys know?" Stiles asked. "I called them." Melissa said, a little sheepishly. Stiles whipped his head over in her direction, "What!? Why?!" Melissa stepped forward defensively, "Because I don't have much experience with the turning of werewolves! Sue me for asking the two guys that do!". "Be glad she did!" Peter added in. Derek let out a frustrated breath, "So did Scott transfer the Alpha ability?" Deaton tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, I'm actually not sure." He said. Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?" "The Alpha ability is something that can only occur between werewolves, and since Stiles was human before Scott bit him-" "You're not sure if the ability transferred." Melissa finished. Peter suddenly stepped forward, "Well, there's one way to find out."

Peter went over to the corner where Scott was still crouching, "What?" Scott asked nervously as the older werewolf approached him and yanked him up and slammed him on his back onto the steel table. Scott let out a groan as the air got knocked out him. "What the hell are you doing!?" Melissa asked flabbergasted, stepping forward only to be stopped by Derek. "What!?" She snapped. Derek simply shot her a look that said "Wait and see." Patiently she held herself back hoping that Peter wasn't trying to hurt Scott.

Peter felt his face transform into his werewolf features. He tightened his grip on Scott's shoulders and leaned into his face, releasing a loud growl, forcing Scott to shapeshift. Scott's eyes turned a deep purple and a tint of red bled into them. Peter relaxed his grip and stepped back, releasing a breath of relief, "Thank God!" Derek looked up at his uncle before walking over to the table to look at Scott's eyes himself, "He's still an Alpha." Derek confirmed, also relieved. "Thank goodness for that. If Stiles became the Alpha I would slit my own throat and set myself on fire." Peter added dramatically. "Seriously guys! I'm right over here!" Stiles said as he was helping Scott off the table. "Scott may still be an Alpha, but he did bite Stiles…so that begs the question, what is Stiles?" Deaton said with a tone of severity.

"Yeah, so the hell is up with that!? I thought that us staying with Scott would endanger him? So why did he bite Stiles?" Derek asked Deaton who looked just as confused. "You have to remember that the Alpha ability wants to be transferred. This is just my best guess, but I think when the Alpha inside Scott noticed the lack of werewolves around it, it decided to create more." The vet answered. Peter tossed his hands up, "Well that's just great! Now no one is safe until Scott transfers his ability!" Peter looked over to Scott, "You need to transfer your ability, we can't let you keep putting it off." "What!?" Scott yelled, "You're kidding right!?" Derek pushed off from the wall that he was leaning on and crossed his arms, "He's right Scott. You need to transfer your ability before you hurt someone else." He said. Scott looked down in shame, "Can you give me a little bit more time?" He didn't know why he was delaying the inevitable. Derek looked at him for a couple seconds before answering, "I will give you one week. Then I'm taking it." "It should be Scott's choice." Deaton admonished, "But I also agree that you should choose by this week. The Alpha inside you will keep getting more desperate until you transfer it. The sooner the better."

"Hey guys, it's good and all that we are formulating a plan and all….but is this a normal process of turning into a werewolf?" Stiles spoke up. "What the hell?" Peter muttered out. Stiles was currently enveloped in a yellow aura, similar to Kira's. Deaton actually chuckled. Everyone turned to him quizzically, "The form you takes sometime resembles what's inside." "So wait, Stiles is a-a fox!?" Scott practically shouted. "Yes, I believe he is." Deaton said, an amused smile graced his lips, "It would explain why the Nogitsune was so fixated on him". "Well hell." Stiles said in awe while looking at his aura covered hands.

"Your dad will never forgive me." Scott groaned. "I will explain it to him in the right time, but for now he probably doesn't need to know." Stiles said while still staring at his glowing hands. He was getting better at controlling it. "Are you sure it's safe to stay with me?" Scott asked, still feeling guilty. They were currently back at Scott's house.

"Well, according to Deaton, since I'm a fox the Alpha ability can't be transferred to me, so I'm safe." Stiles explained. Scott looked down, fiddling with his hands, "Are you sure that you want to?" He asked quietly, and Stiles almost didn't hear it. "Scott" He said seriously, Scott looked up and saw his friend's eyes and knew that he had been completely forgiven. He was really grateful for his best friend, even if he got annoying sometimes.


End file.
